tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' Tricky Tree
Thomas' Tricky Tree is the seventh episode of the tenth season. Plot It is Christmastime and the Skarloey Railway engines are busy taking passengers and freight. Thomas is on his way to the Wharf to collect the Christmas tree from Sir Handel for the Fat Controller. However, upon arrival, Thomas cannot find it. Duncan asks Thomas if he is looking for something, so Thomas explains. Duncan cannot help but tease Thomas that he does not know what a Christmas tree looks like, making Thomas cross; he gets even more cross when Duncan suggests to Peter Sam that Thomas needs their help, which Thomas down-right refuses. Thomas sets off to find the Christmas tree himself. First, he meets Sir Handel, who is about to explain that he has got the Christmas tree on his flatbed. But, Thomas interrupts him, jumping to the conclusion that Sir Handel (like Peter Sam and Duncan) is teasing him and wants to help him find the Christmas tree, leaving Sir Handel feeling confused. Thomas carries on around the Wharf and meets Rusty in a warehouse, who asks Thomas if he needs help. Again, Thomas turns down Rusty's assistance. However, he begins to worry that he will not find the Christmas tree. In another warehouse, Thomas meets Skarloey, who asks if he needs help. Again, Thomas turns Skarloey down, not wanting to be teased by another narrow-gauge engine. Then, Thomas sees a flatbed with a green tarpaulin over it. Feeling excited, Thomas takes it, thinking that it is the Christmas tree that he has been looking for, but Skarloey is confused. Thomas takes the flatbed out of the warehouse, but some frozen points get the better of Thomas, sending him into a siding. Thomas' flatbed crashes through the buffers and into the canal; but then, he realises how silly he had been when Skarloey explains to Thomas that the flatbed had no Christmas tree on it - it was a load of pipes. Also, he goes on to explain that Sir Handel delivered the tree earlier; so only he knows where it is, according to Duncan. Thomas realises that he had been very silly in thinking that, him being a standard-gauge engine, he should have known better than the narrow-gauge engines. So admitting defeat, he goes off to the Transfer Yards to find Sir Handel, which is exactly where he is. After apologising to Sir Handel, Thomas asks him for his assistance, which Sir Handel happily accepts. Going back to the Wharf, Thomas collects the Christmas tree and thanks Sir Handel for his help. Duncan apologises to Thomas for teasing him and in return, Thomas apologises to Duncan for not asking for his assistance. Once at the village, the Christmas tree is ready and the Fat Controller switches on the Christmas lights. Thomas now knows that, no matter what size he and his friends are, he can still ask for their help. Characters * Thomas * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Duncan * Rusty * Peter Sam (does not speak) * Mighty Mac (do not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Mr. Percival (mentioned) Locations * The Wharf * Transfer Yards * The Old Wooden Bridge Goofs * When Thomas puffs quickly away to find Sir Handel, a steam platform is clearly visible. * When Thomas meets up with Skarloey, the narrator says that Thomas puffed into another warehouse, even though it is the same warehouse where he met up with Rusty. * Peter Sam has Emily's seventh season whistle sound. Merchandise * Books - Not Bad Temper Thomas In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Thomas'sTrickyTreetitlecard.png|Title card File:Thomas'TrickyTreeUSTVtitlecard.png|US TV title card File:Thomas'TrickyTreeUSTitleCard.png|US DVD title card File:Thomas'TrickyTreePortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Portuguese title card File:Thomas'TrickyTreeKoreantitlecard.png|Korean title card File:Thomas'TrickyTreeEuropeanSpanishtitlecard.png|European Spanish title card File:Thomas'TrickyTreeCroatiantitlecard.png|Croatian title card File:Thomas'TrickyTreeGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:Thomas'TrickyTree1.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree2.png|Peter Sam File:Thomas'TrickyTree3.png|Skarloey File:Thomas'TrickyTree4.png|Mighty Mac File:Thomas'TrickyTree5.png|Sir Handel File:Thomas'TrickyTree6.png|Thomas File:Thomas'TrickyTree7.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree8.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree9.png|James File:Thomas'TrickyTree10.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree11.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree12.png|Thomas and Duncan File:Thomas'TrickyTree13.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree14.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree15.png|Duncan File:Thomas'TrickyTree16.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree17.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree18.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree19.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree20.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree21.png|Thomas and Sir Handel File:Thomas'TrickyTree22.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree23.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree24.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree25.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree26.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree27.png|Thomas and Rusty File:Thomas'TrickyTree28.png|Rusty File:Thomas'TrickyTree29.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree30.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree31.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree32.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree33.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree34.png|Thomas and Skarloey File:Thomas'TrickyTree35.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree36.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree37.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree38.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree39.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree40.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree41.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree42.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree43.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree44.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree45.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree46.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree47.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree48.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree49.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree50.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree51.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree52.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree53.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree54.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree55.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree56.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree57.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree58.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree59.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree60.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree61.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree62.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree63.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree64.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree65.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree66.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree67.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree68.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree69.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree70.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree71.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree72.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree73.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree74.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree75.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree76.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree77.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree78.png|The Fat Controller File:Thomas'TrickyTree79.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree80.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree81.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree82.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree83.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree84.png|Deleted scene File:SkarloeytheBrave79.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree8.PNG File:Thomas'TrickyTree9.PNG File:Thomas'TrickyTree30.jpg File:Thomas'TrickyTree31.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas'TrickyTree32.jpg File:Thomas'TrickyTree33.jpg File:Thomas'TrickyTree35.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas'TrickyTree36.jpg File:Thomas'TrickyTree37.jpg File:Thomas'TrickyTree1.jpg File:NotBadTemperThomas.png|Book Episode File:Thomas' Tricky Tree - American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 episodes